


One More Kiss Dear

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sweet Talk, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor had a habit of working too hard, and there was one surefire way Alex knew in order to get Victor to take a break.In other words, Alex doesn't top often, but, when he does, he's super gentle and sweet.
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One More Kiss Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



> Letting y'all know that this is in the varlex au, which is why it's tagged Alex/Arlo/Victor even tho Arlo isn't in this (and i'm also absolutely determined to make that a common tag)
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song One More Kiss Dear, specifically the Daniel Boaventura version

How did a person calculate the area of a triangle again? Maybe it was just because Victor had been staring at and drawing the same blueprint for the last few days, but he wasn’t even sure that he used the correct formula for determining the proper amount of negative space in order to ensure that the bridge would be of optimal stability.

But if he got _that_ wrong, then he used the wrong numbers for this formula and that formula, which would mean that all of the calculations were wrong. Victor furrowed his brow and glared at the blueprint like that might magically make all the numbers and formulas correct.

“Victor?” A voice called, and Victor looked up to find Alex standing there. Alex looked over to what Victor was working on. “How long have you been working on that blueprint?”

“I mean, a while, I think?” Victor answered, staring back down at the blueprint whose numbers were all just blurring and blending together at that point. “Past week? Maybe two?”

“Are you doing alright?” Alex asked, placing his hands on Victor’s shoulders and using his thumbs to rub into Victor’s back. Victor groaned at the sensation, suddenly realizing how stiff his back really was from leaning over a desk for so long. “When’s the last time you took a break?”

“I’ve eaten,” Victor responded, and he glanced up at Alex when his hands stilled.

Alex leaned down and kissed Victor. It was gentle, slow, and, as much as the pace drove Victor insane, he couldn’t bring himself to get Alex to speed up. Not with the way Alex had tenderly placed his hands against Victor’s cheeks to carefully tilt his head up towards Alex in order to initiate the kiss.

“Hun...you’ve got to relax,” Alex muttered once he parted from the kiss.

“I-I’m fine!” Victor insisted, his face flushed. “I’ve been eating and sleeping and all that - I just need to-”

Victor lost his train of thought completely as Alex kissed him on the forehead, and, once Victor was silent, Alex took the chance to kiss Victor on the lips again.

As Alex deepened the kiss, Victor forgot entirely about what he’d been doing before, especially as Alex started running a hand through Victor’s hair, his other hand going down to rest at Victor’s hip.

Victor dropped his pen, and his hands found purchase at the edge of Alex’s sweater, his fingers just barely dipping underneath where fabric met skin.

Alex carefully lifted Victor out of the chair and gently pulled Victor closer to him, and Victor let out a happy hum at their newfound closeness.

When Alex parted for the kiss, Victor was dizzy. Not a drunk kind of dizzy, but maybe something akin to that. It was the kind of dizzy that made his heart flare up and his face go red. It was the kind of dizzy that made it difficult for Victor to think, and he allowed Alex to guide him over to the bed with no resistance from him.

“Is this alright?” Alex asked as his fingers ghosted over the buttons of Victor’s shirt.

“Please,” Victor responded, his throat dry and kind of not working all that properly. He was surprised he managed to say anything that was comprehensible.

With the confirmation, Alex delicately unbuttoned each and every single button on the shirt, taking his time with it in a way that made Victor’s chest fill up with warmth.

Alex left a kiss across Victor’s chest after each button he unbuttoned, all the way down until Alex was running his hands up the inside of Victor’s shirt in order to get into a position where he could more easily remove the garment.

Victor moved in a manner that made removing his shirt simple, so, soon enough, Victor was shirtless, and Alex gave Victor yet another kiss. It was soft, but much, much too short for Victor’s liking, and he found himself pouting when Alex ended the kiss seemingly prematurely.

“Angel,” Alex spoke, and any thoughts that were in Victor’s head were all pretty much gone. “I love how hardworking you are, and how dedicated you are to your work. You’re always working to get the best product out, and you’re always checking your work to make sure whatever you’re designing is actually possible and safe for whoever is going to end up using it.”

Alex roamed his hands over Victor’s chest and left another kiss on Victor’s cheek.

“But I do wish you’d take care of yourself a little better,” Alex mentioned, kissing Victor again, but this time on his brow bone. “You deserve to rest every now and then.”

The statement had Victor flushing brightly, and he tried to cover his face with hands and arms, only for Alex to put his hands over Victor’s, sliding up Victor’s forearms and coming to rest right up against the thumb before curving his fingers around Victor’s hands.

Alex took a moment to bring one of Victor’s hands up to his mouth in order to give the hand a kiss, and Victor flushed even more than before.

“Anything in particular that you want?” Alex asked, and the question had Victor stopping to collect his surroundings.

“Uhm,” Victor wracked his brain for anything at all. Just, anything, but, his mind was a little too fuzzy to be making decisions.

His gaze flickered down to Alex’s lips before looking back up into Alex’s eyes and forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

Victor licked his lips and opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out, and he swallowed, going through his mind to see if he could formulate any kind of thought to properly articulate what he wanted.

“Kiss me?” Victor finally managed to get out, blinking up at Alex with big eyes. “Please?”

"Of course, love," Alex answered and leaned down to kiss Victor once again, and Victor eagerly returned the kiss. It was a careful and gentle pace, like Victor was something meant to be treasured and cared for, and it made Victor's mind turn into complete and utter mush.

After a while of the languid kissing between the two of them, Victor started to roam his hands underneath Alex's sweater, and so Alex parted from the kiss to remove the sweater, along with the shirt that he wore underneath it.

Victor was able to take a moment to admire the bare chest of his husband before said husband started to leave kisses all over Victor's face - on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his nose, and, of course, on his lips, however brief the pecks were. Alex spent quite a bit of time kissing over his cheeks, as if he was trying to kiss every freckle that resided there.

Eventually, Alex moved on from showering Victor's face with kisses and started kissing down Victor's neck, beginning at his ear and making his way down.

"Fuck...Alex..." Victor called out.

"Yes, dear?" Alex asked, detaching himself from Victor's neck to look down at Victor, taking the moment to roam his hands over Victor's chest. Victor struggled to come up with anything coherent with how flustered he was, so he fell back on a request he knew Alex could never refuse.

"Kiss me again?" Victor puckered his lips in a way that could almost be considered a pout, and Alex obliged, their lips slotting together, and Victor brought his hands up to gently run them through Alex's hair.

Alex parted from the kiss and returned back to kissing up and down Victor's neck, and Victor let out a groan as Alex left a hickey on his neck.

Alex moved down to Victor's chest, where a great variety of scars made their home, and Alex seemed determined to go over each and every single one of them and kiss over their entire length. Alex had managed to get through about half of them before Victor voiced his complaints.

"Alex...Hurry up," Victor whispered.

"What do you want?" Alex questioned, leaving yet another kiss on one of the scars that littered Victor's chest.

"Fuck me," Victor said. His face was extremely flushed. "Please."

"I'll get to that," Alex responded. "But I'd like to take my time. Is that alright, darling?"

Victor mumbled something, and Alex ran a thumb over a particularly old scar of Victor's.

"Hun, I can't hear you if you mumble like that."

"I, uhm," Victor's face got redder if that was even possible. "Y-Yeah. It's alright..."

"Thank you for letting me know," Alex said, and he returned to kissing over the rest of the scars. Once Alex finished up with that task, he briefly teased over the top of Victor's pants before going to go kiss over the scars that decorated Victor's arms.

There were fewer scars on Victor's arms than were on his chest, but Victor still let out a whine when Alex ignored taking off his pants in favor of kissing over each of the scars, no matter how small, that were scattered over Victor's arms.

“Alex...please…” Victor pleaded once Alex had kissed all the visible scars he could.

“Alright, hun,” Alex took a moment to kiss Victor on the lips again, deepening the kiss as he unbuttoned Victor’s pants.

When Alex parted from the kiss, Victor raised his hips to make the process of removing the pants easier, and, soon enough, Victor was wearing only his boxer briefs, which Alex removed as well, leaving Victor fully naked.

Alex got up to remove his own pants and underwear before going back on top of Victor, kissing him once again while he ran his hands down Victor’s sides and then softly starting to knead Victor’s hip.

Alex moved his hands down Victor’s thighs, and Victor let out a whimper as he did so.

Alex changed his position so that he could kiss at a scar on Victor’s knee, and then slowly made his way up one thigh, kissing his way up towards Victor’s vulva and then doing the same to the other thigh.

Alex licked Victor’s inner thigh, and Victor squeaked and then let out a moan when Alex bit down.

Alex held underneath Victor’s thighs and then used the flat of his tongue to lick up Victor’s cunt and then flicked his tongue from side to side to stimulate Victor’s clit.

“Alex, please, please, please, fuck me, please,” Victor begged as Alex did that, so Alex sat up to grab a bottle of lube from Victor’s bedside table. He opened the bottle to put some lube on his fingers before inserting two fingers into Victor, carefully sliding them in and out, and Victor moaned at the sensation.

Alex put in a third finger, and he leaned down to lock lips with Victor, pumping his fingers as he did so. Victor moaned into the kiss and let out a little whine when Alex parted. Alex smiled softly and gave Victor another kiss.

Alex removed his fingers and grabbed a condom to put on, and he delicately lined himself up with Victor before carefully pushing inside.

Once Alex was inside all the way, he paused, rubbing soft circles on Victor’s hips with his thumbs as he allowed Victor to adjust to his length. He leaned down to give a few kisses to Victor’s cheeks.

“M-move,” Victor pleaded. “Alex, please.”

Alex obliged, slowly pulling out of Victor before just as slowly pushing back in. He kissed Victor on the lips, easily deepening the kiss and setting a languid pace. Victor wrapped his arms around Alex, holding him flush against his chest.

Alex adjusted their position slightly so he could move more easily, and he continued with his gentle pace, both in fucking Victor and in kissing him.

Alex broke the kiss and brought a hand up to Victor’s cheek, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone.

“I love you,” Alex spoke tenderly, and Victor flushed brightly in response. “Being with you feels like home.”

Alex brought a hand down to start rubbing Victor’s clit, and Victor let out a gasp as he did so.

“Alex…” Victor called out, his voice breathy. “Ah…please go faster...”

Alex dipped back in to kiss Victor once again, as he picked up his speed ever so slightly, still fucking Victor with gentle movements.

Victor groaned into the kiss, encouraging Alex to go deeper, and Victor got louder as Alex rubbed his clit with slightly more pressure.

Alex broke the kiss to start leaving kisses and bites on Victor’s neck.

“Fuck, Alex, please, faster,” Victor pleaded, and Alex obliged, causing Victor to let out moans and gasps.

“I’m so glad I married you,” Alex whispered, and Victor’s moans turned breathy. “I’m so glad I can take care of you like this.”

“Fuck, ‘m gonna cum,” Victor said, so Alex sped up his rubbing and continued to fuck Victor through his orgasm, and Alex came soon afterward.

Alex caressed Victor’s sides before carefully pulling out and taking off and throwing away the condom.

“You alright?” Alex asked, and Victor let out a hum to confirm. Alex put a few scattered kisses across Victor’s face before laying down beside Victor.

Victor huddled up against Alex’s chest, putting an arm over Alex and tangling their legs together. Alex wrapped his arms around Victor, using one of his hands to stroke through Victor’s hair.

Victor let out a content sigh as he melted into Alex’s arms.

“Eg elskar deg,” Victor mumbled, and Alex froze with a flush on his face before pulling Victor closer to him.

“Eg elskar deg også,” Alex responded softly, continuing to run his hands through Victor’s hair, and Victor soon fell asleep, content and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Eg elskar deg" is "I love you" in Norwegian (or, in this case, Barnarockian) bc dadstypo is Norwegian, and we'd thought it'd be neat if folks from Barnarock spoke a different language
> 
> also, Alex and Victor have different dialects. Victor's dialect is similar to Stamsund cause it sounds very intimidating when spoken angrily, and obviously Victor needed maximum intimidation abilities. And then Alex's dialect is similar to Stavanger cause it has the stereotype of someone being very sweet and nice. They both use Nynorsk for writing instead of Bokmål.
> 
> tbh if u wanna know more about that kind of stuff, we've got a language bullshit channel in our mtap discord server: https://discord.gg/PJnH255


End file.
